Time Traveling Titan
by AwesomeMan327
Summary: Eren's made friends, made enemies, and fell in love with the girl his family took in. Now they're dead, all of them. They're all dead and he could do nothing about it. All he can do now is go down into his family's basement and maybe, just maybe, whatever's down there can bring them back. /Takes place during Mecha74's "What's Behind Door Number 4?"/


"Don't worry captain! We're going to make it!" a frantic and desperate voice yelled out.

There was no reply, the only sound coming from the wind that passed by his head as he walked and the splash of wet dirt as his feet made contact. Captain Levi laid in his arms, cold and unmoving. There was no way this could be real. No way could the air be this heavy, no way could every breath he took contain the strong scent of iron, and no way could the ground be littered with all his friends and comrades. It was just supposed to be a simple raid of his home, the giant beast titan was not supposed to be there!

Everyone's dead because of him: Jean, Connie, Sasha, Armin, Mikasa, and even Captain Levi. As soon as he realized it was useless to keep carrying him the boy fell to knees and cried out, Levi's body dropping from his grip into the damp mud. The soft splat that responded worsened the mourning boy's mood. He looked back and stumbled towards a small object on the ground, gently picking it up once he got there.

His eyes watered more and he cried out louder as he gazed at the red, blood stained, scarf that resided in his hands. She died for him, just like she said she always would…it wasn't that long ago that the two had confessed to each other. After that it didn't take long for them to take advantage of whatever time they had left. He had managed to forget about everything that night and now here he was, holding what was left of her the very next day.

His eyes tore away to look back towards his house, there had to be something in there. Something in that basement had to be able to fix all of this and bring them back. He knew it was wishful thinking, but he had to find out. He stood up and hurried to the building, scarf kept tightly in his hand. He only stopped to replenish his swords from Levi, muttering a quit apology and thank you before continuing to the destination.

The house was a mess, broken boards and dried blood scattered the floor. The sight made him look away so he wouldn't relive the memory that started him on this journey. He breathed out softly and moved in, ducking under and climbing over boards that got in his way as he went towards the door. Hands reached up and felt for the key, when he felt it a sigh of relief escaped. "Good…the key wasn't lost in that battle…" he spoke gently to himself as he removed the key from around his neck. He felt as if if everyone was watching him to see what was inside as the key was slid into the lock and turned, a soft click resounding from inside the door.

Eren Yeager's breath hissed for a moment as he slowly began his first trip down the stairs. Each step brought a creak that seemed to get louder and louder every time his foot settled on a board. The stairway was littered in cobwebs, having not been used at all in around six or seven years. He yelped softly as he stepped off the stairs only to trip on a wire. A sound that almost sounded like a wagon going down the road started up suddenly and startled the titan shifter even more. "What the hell?" Eren muttered in slight worry, and light flickered on. These weren't torches and the light seemed to be covered in some sort of glass.

The boy stared at the light for a moment before covering his eyes in yelping once again, this time in slight pain. He rubbed them before searching around the room for something that would help him in his goal. There were test tubes and jars that were empty, medical books that would serve no help for a man of Eren's intelligence, and just regular medical tools. He growled out and slammed a fist into the desk, "Damn it! There's nothing here!" He was about to break down again when he glanced down at the desk and noticed pieces of paper. He picked one up and saw that it was a news clipping.

_**Abnormal Attacks Amity Park!**_

_A giant humanoid creature was spotted in a small town by the name of Amity Park. No news yet about how it came to be as every witness has claimed it appeared from nowhere. While the beast was seemingly taken down by the Avengers, the first on the scene was resident hero, Danny Phantom. It was a dangerous battle and we are greatly saddened at giving this piece of news. Danny Phantom was killed in the battle, he appeared to have underestimated the beast and turned his back towards it to yell out to the remaining civilians watching the fight. Avengers leader, Captain America, spoke on his death: "While we have not fought together, Phantom and I have met only once. He was a great kid and a great fellow hero, and it will be a huge loss for fellow teenage superheroes." Ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton have also commented, denying the rumors of a connection between Phantom's death and the disappearance of their son, Danny Fenton. (cont. on pg. 7)_

Eren blinked at the sheet as his confusion grew. Amity Park? Danny Phantom? Avengers? Ghost hunters? What the hell did all this mean? He quickly read through the others, seeing multiple mentions of these 'beasts' or 'giants' to which he concluded must be titans. He read about a thing called SHIELD, someone named Carrie White, X-Men, and the Avengers showed up a bit too until their deaths. All these readings confused him to no end and he didn't know what to think, that is until he reached the end. Under the pile of papers lay a small envelope addressed to him and Mikasa.

A small frown escaped onto his face, realizing that his father had expected Mikasa to be right beside him during this. He couldn't fault the man though, she was like a daughter to him. After sorting through these feelings, Eren finally opened the letter. The paper felt crisp like it was aged. "Must've written this years ago…" Eren muttered, as he unfolded it to read. His eyes scanned the paper, and after that they scanned it again, and again, and again, and again. Confusion filled his eyes, it didn't make sense at all. None of it did. Not the news clippings, not the note, not his life. It was all one big puzzle that apparently lead to one conclusion.

"Dad was a time traveler?"


End file.
